Without Her
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: Davis looks back on some past events. Sorry I'm not great at summaries.


To the reaming DigiDestined, Digimon, Mom, Dad, and June:  
  
It's all HIS fault that I'm doing this. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be doing this. Well it's almost more HER fault that I did this. No, it's his fault. I can't blame Kari for the things that he did.  
See it started just after his death. It was during that last battle that he did the dumbest thing that he's ever done. He jumped out in front of Angelmon. That blast would've killed Angelmon, just as it killed him. But did he think of what his death would do to sweet, innocent Kari? NO! After he died, Kari went to pieces. She wore black all the time and only went to school. Then she even stopped doing that. Kari, my sweet angel of light was slowly dying. Nothing any one did helped any. Seeing her like that was ripping me apart. Then after that fateful day that she went to visit Yolei and Cody. According to Yolei the last thing she said to them before she left was "Goodbye my friends." It took them a while to figure out what she meant. They ran trying to find her. She must still have had the key to TK's mom's apartment. They found her on TK's bed, dead. She'd slit her wrists with a piece of glass from a light bulb. One last tribute to her crest, I guess.  
It's been four months after her death, seven after TK's. And I can't keep going on living without my beautiful angel. Even if she'd ended up with TK, I would've been fine. Just to see her face. To hear her laugh I would've been happy. But I just can't keep going. She was what I lived for. I now know how she felt when TK had died. Only I think she had it worse. He died in her arms that day. Told her how much he loved her. Kissed her. But she still GOT to say goodbye. She was able to tell him that she loved him. She was able to kiss him, to hold him before he left this world. I was never able to do that while she was living. I was never able to tell her that she was the light of my world, the sun on a cloudy day, the pepperoni on my pizza. The one I loved with all my heart, all my soul. The one that I would've happily given my life to and for. If I'd know what that moron was going to do I would've stopped him! If I'd known that fool would kill MY Kari, I would've stopped him. I knew that I never had a chance with her. I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, but that never stopped how I felt about her. I will would do anything I could to bring her happiness. I know this isn't what she wanted. I heard her tell Yolei one day; long ago that she wanted a family. She wanted two kids, a boy, and a girl. She wanted to live life to the fullest and be happy. And above all, she wanted to be with TK.  
I know Tai and Matt were struck hard by their deaths, but they were able to throw themselves into their lives. To keep going. Tai thew himself into soccer and into his relationship with Sora. Matt jumped into his life of music. Gatomon and Patamon were hit hard too. But they were able to find comfort in each other. No on knows how I feel. Who could I have talked to? Ken felt bad enough that it was a control spire that Killed TK. Yolei was distraught enough that her bestfriend was dead. And Cody, he is just to young. The older kids, I don't know well enough to talk to. Mom and Dad don't know half of the stuff that went on concerning the Digimon, let alone understand it. And June, well she was my sister and freaking out enough that Matt hadn't talked to her in a month, to bother.  
I just want you all to know, that this isn't your fault, and I don't blame you for any of this. Being a DigiDestined was one of the best things that ever happened to me, after meeting Kari. It showed me the true meaning of friendship, love, and loss. It also taught me to be more responsible, to keep a cool head and not to panic. Mom, Dad I'm glade I was your son, even if I didn't always act that way. You were the best parents I could've ever have wished for. June, even though we didn't always get along, and we fought a lot, you really weren't that bad and well I love you. DemiVeemon, that you for being my partner. You taught me so much, and now I wish we could've spent more time together. You were the bestfriend I could ever have hoped to have. Thank you for all that you did.  
Every thing is starting to get dark, and the room is starting to spin, my time is almost out. Thank you all for every thing you did. I love you all and I want you to know that I'll being seeing you again, though I hope it's not too soon. You were the bestfriends I ever co  
  
  
The end.  
  
I don't own Digimon. The characters in this are not mine, and nor have I ever claimed them to be.  
  
AN: This is a one shot fic. I highly doubt that any other story except possibly a funeral fic, and even that's not likely, will come out of this.  
  
AN 2: This is the retyped version of this. I had this totally done, and I was waiting until I finished another fic before I put it up. Well to make a long story short, two weeks later, I get my computer back from the shop look up the file on disk and have to delete it because it had a virus on it. Baka me didn't back it up on the net by copy pasting, so I had to dig through the garbage that had almost made it to it's final resting place at 10:30 p.m., to find the only hard copy of it that I had, and that didn't have any of the corrections on it that I made. *growls* Stupid school computers did this to me...  



End file.
